


Tool

by TheStormyPetrelOfCrime



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fan Comics, Gen, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStormyPetrelOfCrime/pseuds/TheStormyPetrelOfCrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, slightly depressing, post-cap2 comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tool

**Author's Note:**

> This also exists in tumblr form if you're into that kind of thing: http://thestormypetrelofcrime.tumblr.com/post/89365732937


End file.
